


Deep Fried Ninja

by asherisnotfunny



Category: sean joseph young - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherisnotfunny/pseuds/asherisnotfunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally dont even read this if you're subscribed to me. I'm so sorry lol Sean Joseph Young challenged his YouNow viewers to write a terrible fic for him to read out loud on Saturday (June 11 2016).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Fried Ninja

The sky was surprisingly blue that day in London. It had rained for a week straight before Summer In The City but to the conventions happy surprise, it was sunny. Sean waited outside a hotel with his good friend Chris. They were waiting anxiously for the Native American princess, Tylor Richardson, to emerge. 

 

Sean was in an awkward position. He wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be an actual date between him and Tylor, or if they were just two friends who had planned to get food together. Their jokes about being married on YouNow left him utterly clueless as to where they stood. When he told Chris about the get-together, he seemed very eager to join in on the fun. He couldn’t say no because he had no reason to. He knew Tylor was a fan of Chris and he assumed she’d like to meet him. So he decided to leave it up to Tylor and messaged her that Chris was interested in joining. Her reply was “Sure!”

 

_ Sure! _

 

Was it an obligatory “sure?” Was it a genuine “sure?” Was it a this-is-way-better “sure?” God! He’d hoped meeting in person would clear the air on their weird relationship but this only made it worse.

 

“Nice day out,” Chris said as he broke the silence. 

 

“It is, yeah.” Sean managed.

 

“You alright?” He asked with mild concern.

 

“Of course. Just… hungry. Yeah, just hungry.”

 

“Okay.” Chris nodded. Sean couldn’t read him either. And they were friends! Why were they both so awkward right now?

 

Tylor emerged from the hotel with her face flushed. She was like a dream. Better than the pictures, better than her videos, better than-

 

“Howdy!” She said with a laugh.

 

_ Howdy?! Which one?! Who did she say it to?  _ He felt his anxiety rising. 

 

“Howdy,” they both replied in unison. This just added to his panic.

 

She smiled. “So, where is this place you were talking about, Sean?”

 

Sean couldn’t remember his name, let alone the address of a restaurant. This is why he didn’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend. The second he liked someone everything seemed to get jumbled and he ended up looking like a massive dingus.

 

To Sean’s embarrassment, Chris led the way. Tylor and Chris chatted the whole walk about the Simpsons and silent films. Sean felt like the third wheel on what he hoped would have been their date. He was happy for them, though. They were a cute couple- granted their height difference was a bit comical. She was sure to strain her neck with how high she had to twist it to make eye contact with his friend.

 

As Chris opened the door for her like a true gentleman, Sean considered faking an emergency text so that he could go home. He couldn’t sit through a meal like this. Not with the way she looked at Chris like a soulmate.

 

He opened up his phone and went to text himself (he’d programmed his name in the phone as Mum for occasions such as this).

 

Just then he heard a high-pitched scream. It was Chris! Though Tylor, too, looked horrified. The entire restaurant was dead. And not empty-dead,  _ bloody-dead _ .

 

They heard the door lock behind them and from the Ceiling fell a  _ ninja! _ The ninja wasted no time in decapitating Chris and before Sean could scream it grabbed Tylor around the waist and seemed to vanish. The sword that had been used to kill Chris had been left on the floor. He grabbed it. He needed to save Tylor. But where had the ninja gone without a sword?

 

That was when he heard profanities. Thank goodness for Tylor’s filthy mouth. He followed the cries to the back of the restaurant. The ninja was heating up the deep fryer. Surely with no good intention with how close Tylor was being held to it. His princess continued to curse at the ninja.

 

Sean held the sword in front of himself and put on a brave face. The ninja saw him coming and knocked him to the ground. Sean struggled and kicked and landed his knees straight into the ninja’s ballsack. The ninja cried out in pain and that was when Tylor grabbed the ninja and dunked its head in the boiling deep fryer until it ceased to struggle. Sean quickly dialed 999. The police were on their way.

 

They stood in silence.

 

“Well, what a first date, huh.” Tylor sank to the floor and brought her knees to her chest.

 

“Date?” Sean sat up from the floor.

 

“Well that’s what I thought until you invited Chris,” she said with a laugh. “I mean I was a huge fan of his so I wasn’t going to say  _ no _ to meeting him. Especially after he ditched the convention”

 

“Well you should know Chris invited himself.” He chuckled.

 

“Really?” Tylor’s eyes widened.

 

“Yeah, he said he knew you from YouNow so I decided to leave it up to you.” He shrugged. “You said yes so I figured I’d read all the signs wrong and it wasn’t really a date.”

 

“Sean, _ trust me _ , I thought it was our first date.”

 

“I’d like a do-over where my friend doesn’t die and there’s actually Chinese food involved instead of a deep fried ninja.” He grinned.

 

She laughed. He loved her laugh.

 

“I wouldn’t say no to that.”

 

It was a rocky start, but an unforgettable beginning to a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.


End file.
